Seven Nights at Jiggly's
Seven Nights at Jiggly's is a 2019 first person horror game made by Rocket Studios. In this game, you must survive Seven Nights at Jiggly's Ice Cream and Burgers with limited power, doors, cameras, a reset button, a flashlight, a tape recorder, and your own five senses to aid you. Description Welcome to Jiggly's Ice Cream and Burgers, a place where kids can adults alike can have fun! Over on the stage, you can see Jiggly and his friends preforming, or head over to the VR room to use some awesome Virtual Reality! But then the sun sets. In this point and click survival horror game, Jiggly and his friends are coming for you, and not to bring you ice cream. Watch your cameras, listen to the animatronics, close the doors, and don't die. Game Mechanics Doors The doors are one of the most important things in the game. There is one to the right and one to the left. Each one uses up 60 percent power every in-game hour, so the player must use it sparingly. Cameras The cameras are peeks into other rooms of the building. It can help track animatronics through the night. It uses 12 percent of power per in-game hour Reset Button If pressed, the reset button will make the animatronic that you are viewing on the camera reboot itself. This causes it to go back to its place of origin. It consumes 10 percent power each time, and only works on the improved models. Tape Recorder The tape recorder, when used on a camera, will play an animation of you putting the monitor down, recording the sound of the fan, then turning the volume up and placing it on your monitor. It then plays a loud version of the fan, and any animatronics in the halls will run to the room selected on the camera. This object does not consume power. Hearing You are able to hear the normal animatronics, as they can not be seen in the office. If they get into your office, a rustling noise will play. Flashlight If anyone gets into your office, flash the light on them, and they have a 1 in 10 chance of going away. For normal animatronics, flash it on the ceiling and they have a 3 in 10 chance of going away. Animatronics Jiggly Jiggly is a hand-painted male humanoid with a crimson shirt, dark blue pants, and peircing blue eyes. He is the main antagonist of the game and becomes active on night 3. He has dark brown ruffled hair. Johanna Johanna is a female humanoid animatronic. She has a pink short sleeve shirt outlined with white lace. She wears red tights and has a pink bow on top of her long, chestnut brown hair. She sings backup and holds a guitar. She becomes active on Night 5, and she does not appear on cameras. Weston Weston is a male Gorilla who plays the drums. He wears a green and white plaid shirt and no pants. He becomes active on night 2. Ellie Ellie is a female elephant with golden earrings who plays the piano. She has a cloth bonnet on, and uses her trunk to play. She becomes active on night 3 Buck the Bunny Buck is a male grey bunny animatronic. He has a black fedora with a white stripe on it. He was put in Jiggly's because his own place, Buck's Funhouse, still had 1 week until opening, and there was no place to store him, so the owners, who were good friends, put him here. He becomes active on night 3. Samuel Samuel is a tiger animatronic with orange and white fur. He is not part of the band, rather, he is next to Samuelette the Tigress in Wild Corner. He becomes active on night 2. Samuelette Samuelette is Samuel's partner in preforming. She has tangerine fur with a peach underbelly. She is next to Samuel in Wild Corner. She becomes active on night 2. Winston Winston is an ape that was designed for the second stage, Toddler Cove. Toddler Cove is a place where all animatronics are shinier and designed to be more kid-friendly. He is like Weston, but no shirt, and he stands up to play a guitar. He becomes active on night one. Improved Jiggly Improved Jiggly is another animatronic from Toddler Cove. He is shinier and has no hair, exposing his scalp. He sings. He becomes active on night 1. Improved Ellie Improved Ellie is another Toddler Cove animatronic that plays a flute that is curled up in her trunk. She resembles Ellie, but is less realistic and more like a cartoon. She becomes active on night 4. Buster the Bunny Buster is a retired mascot from Buck's Funhouse's previous location, Buster's Funtime Diner. He is a black bunny with a green bow tie and a top hat. He was put here for the same reasons as Buck. He becomes active on night 4. Cameras Cam 1 This camera is the show stage. It is a wooden stage with red curtains. It has hand painted wooden cutouts of character heads on the back. There is also a piano, a microphone, and drums all stuck firmly to the ground. This is the starting point for Johanna, Jiggly, Weston, and Ellie. Cam 2 This camera is in the party room. This is directly beneath the stage. It has 6 long white tables with chairs around them. It is dark, unlike the stage. Cam 3 This camera is on the east hallway. It is grey with one large lights lighting it up. Cam 4 This camera is on the west hallway. It has grey walls and one long flickering light. Cam 5 This camera is on Wild Corner. It has one small stage. The stage has a jungle backdrop, and has plant props placed there. There are also six tables with jungle tablecloth. This is the starting point for Samuel and Samuelette. Cam 6 This camera is on the Toddler Corner. There is a stage with blue curtains and a dark blue backdrop. There are no instrument on here, however, as all the instruments played by the animatronics here are handheld. This is the starting point for Improved Ellie, Improved Jiggly, and Winston. Cam 7 This cam is on the Storage room. It is the starting place for Buck and Buster. It is gray, with boxes stacked up in the corners. Cam 8 This camera is on Hall 3. It is a hallway that resembles the others. Cam 9 This camera is on Hall 4. It resembles the other hallways. Cam 10 This is the bathroom entrance. It resembles a hallway, but it has two doors and signs that say male and female. Office The office is a small room with an oak table and large metal doors. On the table is a fan, flashlight, tape recorder, and monitor. The reset button doesn't appear, as you are holding it. On the doors are faded yellow paint at the bottom, and a faded yellow circle with SECURITY painted in gray in the middle. There is one button to the side of each door. Nights Night 1 "-said, put it on my bill! Oh wait, we're rolling? Okay. Hello, and welcome to your new job at Jiggly's Ice Cream and Burgers! This is a place of enjoyment for kids and adults alike, and all that stuff. Yeah. Um, listen. There has been, er, incidents lately. Um, the animatronics seem to have a glitch in the system, and they have a tendency to come alive at night. I'm sure it'll be fine! Just in case, I have given you some tools. You can see a ton of items. Um, yeah. The only things you need to worry about today are the doors and cameras. So, the doors you can just close if any animatronics get near, and you can look at them with the camera. Oh yeah, the normal animatronics kinda like to hide themselves, so if they get in, which I'm sure they won't, you should be able to hear it. So, yeah. Good night, and good luck." -Phone Call This is the easiest night in the game. The only tools you can use are the doors and cameras, and the only animatronics active are Winston and Improved Jiggly. Night 2 "Hello? Hi! Did the animatronics give you any trouble? Nah, I'm sure they didn't. Just in case, I'm going to tell you how to use two new tools! The tape recorder thingy should distract them, just record the fan playing and set the volume to full. Then play it on a camera and animatronics that are in hallways should come running to that spot! Oh yeah, and a flashlight. Just shine it to see things in the doors. Um, and the reset button. The reset button will reboot animatronics and send them back to the stage! Heh. Good night." -Phone Call Samuel, Weston, and Samuelette become active on this night. You can now use the flashlight, reset button, and the tape recorder. Night 3 "Hello? You there? Anyways, welcome back! Heh. Nothing bad happened, right? Of course not, just making sure. Anyways, um, there's something I forgot to tell you. Um, by now you must've seen those animatronics in the storage room. They don't belong here, they're from a different restaurant. I think it's called B-Buck's Funhouse or something? Um, yeah. So, the grey one is named Buck, and the other is named Buster or something. Um, Buster is kinda old, so he might be kinda weird or try to kill or something. Yeah. They're just here because Buck's isn't open yet, we have to keep them here for now. So, keep an eye on them. Oh yeah, and I swear I saw Jiggly twitch when I was leaving, I work the day shift, y'know. Anyways, good night!" -Phone Call Ellie, Jiggly, and Buck all become active on this night. All the other animatronics start to get more aggressive. There is an extra phone call in this night at 3:00 AM "Hello? Um, listen, I almost forgot to say this, I saw a drop of blood fall from Jiggly's hand. I'm sure it was just pizza sauce, but I thought you should know. Good night." At this point Jiggly gets more aggressive. Minigame There is a minigame on this night. It plays automatically after the night ends. You play as a young child, and you must walk around party room one, and walk up stairs to the stage. Then your character freezes, and Jiggly's hand reaches out to you. Then his hand flips inward, and a hook comes out. It grabs you, and then you are pulled into the arm. The minigame then ends. Night 4 "Hey, I don't have much time to talk. I'm going outside with my wife. But listen, a child went missing. It happened yesterday, but I just found out. The last place he was seen was Jiggly's Ice Cream and Burgers! I'm sure he wasn't killed here, I think he went out back. Teenagers like hanging out there. I've never liked them teenagers. Anyways, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about! So, I gotta go, good night!" -Phone Call Buster and Improved Ellie become active on this night. Jiggly gets a lot more aggressive on this night, as does Weston and Winston. Night 5 "'No! Please! Don't do this to me!! ' 'Do it right now.' {there is a sigh} 'Yes sir.' {Footsteps are heard} 'Anyways, I got fired. I'm being let go at the end of the week. I was just told to return my badge. {Another sigh} I recommend you also stop at the end of the week. Hey, since I already got my last paycheck, y'know what? I don't have to lie anymore! I can tell you the secret! The secret is, they watch you. They have recordings of your office. They know how close you are to dying each night. They don't want to shut this place down, EVEN THOUGH THEY KNOW THAT THE ANIMATRONICS CAN KILL! THEY HAVE SEEN COUNTLESS MURDERS OF NIGHTGUARDS, AND THEY JUST SIT THERE, TRYING TO THINK OF WAYS TO PASS IT OFF AS SOMETHING NORMAL! {voice goes down to a whisper} and worst of all, they know who's doing it. They know who rigged the animatronics. And they keep this place open even after they found out, for fear of closing down, for fear of losing money. Because to them, money is everything." -Phone Call Everybody becomes 5 times as much aggressive this night. Johanna becomes active on this night, and she cannot be seen on cameras. Night 6 "Hello. I am named Mr. Brim, and I just want to say, anything you heard from him is a big lie. I think you will be glad to know he was fired already. We did not know about animatronics moving, if that did happen to you we are very sorry. You only have to work tonight and tomorrow, I'm sure the animatronics won't try to attack today. Good night." -Phone Call In this night, everybody becomes 3 times as aggressive. Minigame There is a minigame that automatically plays after this night. In the minigame, you play as Jiggly, and you must walk through a hallway to the office. Then your eye's turn red. A little kid then walks by, and your character freezes. It then cuts to black for two seconds, then it shows you pulling the kid's body across the floor, with a trail of blood following him. The minigame then ends. Night 7 "'Hello. Mr Brim again. Once again, I want you to forg- ' {static noises} 'I'm in! Yesss! Hey, it's me again! The normal guy? Anyways, they've planned to do something horrible for you. You have to get out. NOW! They want to make you forget, they want to make you forget who you are. They hired him. He will try to get you. You must run away.' 'MAX! STOP SPREADING LIES!' 'You....' 'DON' BELIEVE HIM!' 'NO, DON'T BELIEVE HIM! HE IS TRYING TO KILL YOU!' 'JIGGLY'S MEANS NO HARM!' 'DON'T BELIEVE HIM!' {static} -Phone Call Night 7 gameplay The first in-game hour is normal, except the animatronics are really aggressive. If you survive the hour, then the animatronics will suddenly deactivate. Then a silhouette of a man appears in the doorway. He then walks into the office fully, revealing that he is a tan man with a black suit and pants. He has blonde hair and a pair of dapper sunglasses. Audio plays of him saying, "Don't worry, this won't hurt." and then he pulls out a glock 17 and points it at you. Then, a man wearing a blue guard outfit with brown hair comes in behind the other man and kicks him in the head. "TAKE THAT!" he yells. "My name's Max, I'm your phone guy. Come on, he's getting back up!" A message appears saying, 'Press the WASD keys to walk, space to jump.' You must then run through a hallway with Max, avoiding the man in black. Once you reach the end of the hallway, you must make a turn. If you do not turn, you must restart the part of running through the hall. This applies to all hall-running parts. Past there, you must enter the boy's bathroom, as all the other rooms are closed. You have five seconds to click the sink, otherwise the man comes in and you need to restart the bathroom scene. If you click it, you will rip off the sink faucet and ht the man as he is coming in. After that scene, you must run out of the bathroom and run down the hall to the doors. Text appears saying, 'Press j to open the doors.'. If you fail to do so, you must restart at the point where you run out of the bathroom. Once you get outside, the man will try to follow. Max will already be there, placing something on the building. "STAND BACK!" he will yell, and then he will throw a rubber snake at the man. He will scream in terror, and you must run through the parking lot, jumping on cars. If you hit a car, you must restart the parking lot scene. Once you clear the parking lot, there is a getaway van. Once you are there, a cut scene will play of you getting in the van, and it driving away. Then the screen will fade to black and say, 'The end?'. This is the end of the game, and after 6 seconds it will play a cut scene. Cut scene After being on the The End? screen for 6 seconds an animation will play. In this cut scene, it will show all the animatronics on the ground, zooming in on them one by one, as they are all in different rooms. The order goes Ellie, Improved Ellie, Winston, Weston, Improved Jiggly, Buck, Buster, Samuel, Samuelette, Johanna, and finally Jiggly. Once it cuts to Jiggly, He will twitch. Then his head will rise up to the camera and he will jump scare. It will then cut to the title screen. Disclaimer I do not, in any way, own Buck or Buster the Bunnies. Noah .4434 just requested me to add them. Trivia * Noah came up with the idea of a female animatronic, and he created Buck and Buster. * There is a sequel planned * This game takes place in 2016 * The man is inspired by Men in Black. * The phone guy, Max, was originally supposed to die, but it as decided it was not original. Category:Pinkyrocket's Pages